One Year Later
}} |coverA = B12-01-00a The Reckoning.jpg |released = June 20, 2018 |pages = 22 |series = Buffy the Vampire Slayer Season Twelve |number = 1 |previous = Buffy Season 11 – One Girl in All the World |next = Future Shock |publisher = Dark Horse Comics |writer = Christos Gage & Joss Whedon |penciller = Georges Jeanty |editor = Freddye Miller |coverart = Stephanie Hans Variant cover: Georges Jeanty, Karl Story & Dan Jackson Ultra variant: Karl Moline |inker = Karl Story |colorist = Dan Jackson |letterer = Richard Starkings & ComiCraft's Jimmy Betancourt |coverB = B12-01-01a The Reckoning.jpg |coverC = B12-01-02a The Reckoning.jpg }} is the first issue of Buffy the Vampire Slayer Season Twelve comic book miniseries. It was written by Christos Gage and Joss Whedon, and illustrated by Georges Jeanty. It was originally published on June 20, 2018 by Dark Horse Comics. Synopsis It's one year later, and the lives of Buffy and the Scoobies haven't been too eventful for a while — at least as far as fighting demons and the forces of darkness are concerned. But that's all about to change when Dawn and Xander's housewarming party is interrupted by some familiar faces bringing news of familiar foes from the future. Can you say Harth… and Fray? *The return of Fray! *''The Reckoning'' will be the culmination of all the Buffy seasons!"Buffy the Vampire Slayer Season 12: The Reckoning #1". Dark Horse Comics. Retrieved April 14, 2018. Continuity *A same flashback from Ready, Steady... appears, of the last Slayer facing the last demons. *A flashback includes one of the fights between Buffy and Melaka, from Time of Your Life, Part One–''Part Four'' arc. *Harth explains that, by the 23rd century, hardly anyone remembers lurks can assume a human visage, themselves included, which explains why he was the only vampire with human face throughout the whole Fray series. *The Watcher publication refers to Buffy's quote in The Long Way Home, Part One, slightly modified from the original "The thing about changing the world… Once you do it, the world's all different." *The story takes place a year after the events from One Girl in All the World. *It's determined that the events from Buffy Season 8 take place four years before, therefore matching a season by year of the Scooby Gang. As Buffy declares herself as 30 years old, this means there was an hiatus of one year between ''Angel'' season 5 and The Long Way Home. *Buffy and Spike have broken up; they'd began their relationship two years earlier, in Love Dares You, Part Two. *Spike quotes to Buffy his own words from "No Place Like Home". *Giles has his adult form again, as he briefly had in Freaky Giles Day, as consequence of his resurrection in What You Want, Not What You Need, Part Two. *Willow mentions her worry on the government seeing Slayer as a threat again, as they did with the Slayer Organization in Season Eight. *Willow recalls Buffy having her vocational test in "What's My Line? Part One" suggesting her law enforcement. *Andrew is apparently still in Italy, as he left in In Time of Crisis. *Angel tries to not look smug with the news on Buffy and Spike break up, as he told Willow in Old Demons, Part Three: "It's not like it'll ever last." *Buffy recalls Richard Wilkins being blow up in "Graduation Day, Part Two". *Faith blames Wilkins for making her a killer, as he assigned her an assassination mission in "Graduation Day, Part One". *Buffy describes reading the Watchers Diaries from the future (Time of Your Life, Part Three). *Angel recalls his last time travel with Illyria, likely in reference to the events of Angel Season Eleven. *Melaka and Erin threatens Buffy at first sight, and mention their last fight in Time of Your Life, Part Four. Appearances Individuals *Angel *Barbatos *Winifred Burkle *Riley Finn *Erin Fray *Harth Fray *Melaka Fray *Rupert Giles *Alexander Harris *Joyce Harris *Illyria *Faith Lehane *Ocypete *Willow Rosenberg *Spike *Buffy Summers *Dawn Summers *Joyce Summers (Only in a picture) *Tauron *Andrew Wells *Richard Wilkins *Unidentified sorcerer Organizations and titles *Big Bad *The Key *San Francisco Police Department *Slayer *Slayer Organization *United States Government *Warlock *Watcher *Witch *Wolfram & Hart Species *Demon *Human *Old One **Olvikan *Vampire Events *Apocalypse *Reckoning Locations *England *United States **Haddyn **New York City **San Francisco ***Dawn and Xander's residence **Silicon Valley ***Wolfram & Hart Silicon Valley branch **Sunnydale Weapons and objects *Mr. Gordo *Mʔ *Ray gun *Scepter of the Veils *''Tales of the Slayers'' *Vampy Cat Death count *Unidentified sorcerer, speared then bitten by several lurks. *Unidentified lurk, staked by Angel. *Unidentified demon, decapitated by Faith Lehane. *Unidentified lurk, decapitated by Spike. *Unknown number of demons and lurks, killed in battle by the Scooby Gang. Behind the scenes Production *In Haddyn, a billboard reads "コカ・コーラ", which is Japanese for Coca-Cola. Distribution *'' '' was the 160th best selling comic issue in its publishing month, with 12,225 sales in June 2018 at comic specialty stores."Top 500 Comics--June 2018". ICv2, July 9, 2018. Collections *''The Reckoning'' *''Buffy the Vampire Slayer Season Twelve Library Edition'' Pop culture references *Xander and Dawn's home has a poster of fictional character Hellboy on the wall. *Richard Wilkins mimics a scene from horror film The Shinning (1980). *A billboard in Haddyn advertises for Coca-Cola. Gallery Cover artwork B12-01-00b.jpg|Stephanie Hans main cover B12-01-01b.jpg|Georges Jeanty variant B12-01-02b.jpg|Karl Moline ultravariant Preview B12-01 P2.jpg B12-01 P3.jpg B12-01 P4.jpg B12-01 P1.jpg References Category:Buffy comics Category:Season Twelve